Spideypool pregnancy fanfic
by NotAJudge805
Summary: A story of how a boy got a gift he never expected. The struggle at the beginning and the blessing at the end.[please read. Its more beautiful than it sounds]
1. Chapter 1

_Peter's pov_

Soooooo…..life's been going pretty great for me lately.

I mean I didn't get to join the avengers but it's kinda been fun going solo. Okay, not really solo. Lately I've been having a hell of a blast with, you guessed it, the merc with a mouth, Deadpool.

We started of rocky, I was trying to save lives and he was just having fun flirting with me. It didn't help that he was an assassin. We sometimes fought but we always got back on our feet.

Things started slow, but by the end of our first year together we knew each other's identities and would visit each other a lot. Nobody knew. Not May, not the avengers. Just us in our small world. I would've told the avengers but they wouldn't've approved, I can't just pull up like "hey, guess what? I'm best friends with a mercenary", I mean you guys know Tony right? He would put me on lock down.

A few dates and we fell in love.

So, A year of friendship and a lot of fun and then we fall in love. I'm 15 and Wade's immortal so whatever. What happens when you put a kinky perv and a curious teen in a relationship? Well, they have sex…. And _a lot of it_! School's great, life's great and I'm a happy lil shit with Wade.

Mr stark wanted me to live in the tower so 'he could keep an eye on me' but I still see Wade. Tony says that he's really fascinated by my abilities and he's trying to discover what else the spider bite did to me. Honestly, I'm just as curious as him.

Anyway, Wade and I had our anniversary yesterday and he made love to me. Slow and sweet, just the way I like it. I came, and then he came. I wanted to stay with him for the night but he reminded me that I've got people to go back to. I shuddered as I remembered the evening. Wade was so sweet to me, he opened doors, he held my hand, he kissed me all silly; but he was also a dick. His snarky comment about my ass and calling me baby boy.

Fuck him. Literally.

'What are you laughing about?' asked Steve as his head peeked through my door.

'Good dream', I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught laughing at my own thoughts.

'Well come down for breakfast, then, son'

With that, he was gone.

I got up real quick and immediately needed to sit back down.

_'Woah, damn', _I thought. I've been feeling really sick lately. I brushed it off and went upstairs for breakfast.

well...that's chapter 1. please R n R. also, you can follow me in instagram empress805 aka RaniK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hey guys! welcome back. don't forget t and follow me on instagram Empress805, RaniK.

please enjoy. BTW I own nothing

Tony's pov

I watched as Peter came down in his NY shirt and hello kitty pyjama pants. He looked a bit dizzy and his cheeks were flushed.

I looked at him affectionately. Ever since I found this kid I can't seem not to care. To think, he was bit by a radioactive spider and it seemed to merge with his DNA almost perfectly. _'Or so it seems'_, I thought. Although he's not an Avenger he lives with us in the tower. Bruce and I started to wonder just how _much_ it had affected him. We were supposed to carry out some tests on Peter earlier but we got caught up with some other shit.

Not to mention, peter seemed a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

I really love this kid, so I decided to only test him if either he consented or it was _necessary._

Like if he started crapping eggs.

Or grew a few extra eyes.

Otherwise, we wouldn't do anything to upset peter.

'Morning guys', he said. There was uneasiness in his tone.

'You okay, Petey?' I asked. He just hummed his answer.

He's a bullshit liar. Anyway, he's not much of a morning person. Besides, I'm not one either so who am I to judge.

Okay, I've been trying to keep cool, but I'm so fucking curious. It's not like I'm gonna cage Peter. I just need a blood sample. Go ahead, hate me, but I'm a scientist for crying out loud. Yeah, yeah, curiosity killed the cat.

Well, good thing I'm fucking Iron Man then.

'Tony, you're staring.' I heard Nat say. The whole table broke into laughs, including Peter, and excluding me.

Oh ha. Let me get back to my pancakes

**_TWO DAYS LATER_**

_Steve pov_

All the avengers and spider man were training in the training arena. All of us were keeping up well but Peter was sweating profusely and all the obstacles seemed a bit too difficult.

'You doing okay there, son', I asked him as we both ducked another obstacle.

'Yeah', he replied. His voice was sure but his whole body was slumped and he was sweating in all places imaginable. Not to mention, the heavy breathing.

'You are not okay. Tony, stop the obstacles'

As if on que, peter fell on the floor as soon as it stopped. He seemed better, but still as tired as before.

'What's up, Cap?' Clint asked, 'I was just starting to have fun!'

'Yeah, me too', agreed an equally sweaty Nat.

'Is everything alright?' inquired Bruce, who had been watching them train from a safe distance.

'No, somethings wrong with Peter' I declared.

We all formed a circle around the teenager who had since recovered.

'Well, ouch Cap, I mean I'm not perfect after all', Peter said. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment; I had not meant to cause offence.

'I'm just kidding, Cap', Peter chuckled, 'I feel better now.'

And with that, he stood up.

'I was just tired'

I grabbed him by the shoulder.

'Hold on, Peter, I'm beginning to get worried. You haven't been yourself for almost a week now and its beginning to worry us. Is everything okay?'

_Peter's pov_

The avengers formed a protective circle around me. To be honest, I had been feeling a bit dizzy lately. Also, my Spidey senses have been going off at anything and it was making me jumpy. Not to mention that no matter how much I ate, I still seemed to be hungry: it was like I was eating for two.

'Ya, I'm fine'

'Is aunt May okay', asked Bruce

'Yes'

'Is school okay? Still have your friends', piped Tony.

'Yes.' I smiled at the thought of MJ, Harry, Ned and Gwen. We have been together through thick and thin. And now that they knew I was Spiderman, I could get even closer to them. It helped having them know about my night life. I love them

'Is Flash giving you trouble?'

'no.' again, to be honest, he was. However, nowadays he rarely ever hit me, he usually stuck to name calling. Not gonna lie, name calling hurts. Someone tells you the worst shit over and over again, you end up believing it. I've learnt to not show it, but what Flash says is a gunshot to my self-worth. But, I'm pretty sure that's not why I've been feeling like shit lately.

'Would you all stop interrogating the kid?' Clint chimed in.

'Tell em', I agreed and the whole broke into laughter.

These guys are my family. These are the heroes who have saved the world and me countless times. This salvation. This fighting. It needed hard work, determination, time, tears, sweat and pain. It broke them. Why should I add to their burden when all they have ever done is love and protect me for the REAL me. Besides, it's probably nothing.

**_A WEEK LATER_**

_Peter's pov_

I wake up to the birds singing and the sun shining. I feel sick so I run to the bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet, all hell breaks loose and I throw up just about everything I've eaten since I was five. Like, _gosh_, just how much food can one stomach hold? It's been like this ever since the whole training incident. Every morning I wake up, breathe in the fresh morning air, and then puke my guts out in the toilet. It's beginning to get on my nerves.

Natalie walks into the bathroom

'Peter, we've been calling you! If you don't come down right now, I'll…. Holy shit!'

She caught me in the bathroom just as more puke was coming out. She knelt by me and brushed my hair back as I hurled again

'Thanks' I mummer through my burning throat

'Is this why you've been late for breakfast this last week?'

I simply nod.

'I have a stomach bug'

'I'm so sorry, my little spider'

I puked for the last time. She helped me clean up and as we walked downstairs she asked:

'How long have you been sick?' she had said it loud enough for the avengers to hear us

'Pete is sick'

'What's wrong, buddy'

'Are you alright, son?'

'You better start talking, kid'

I flushed as all of their concern surrounded me.

'He's been throwing up in the morning for a week now', says Natalie.

They all gape at me. Tony is the first to break the silence;

'Why the hell didn't you say anything kid.' he practically shouts. I mean, gosh, why don't you speak up, I don't think they heard you in Wakanda.

'It's nothing, tony. It's just a stomach bug', I muttered. The only way he heard me was because the other Avengers were silent. Tony was fuming

'Really?! With your heightened immune system? A simple stomach bug? What if you're contagious, huh?'

I don't know why, but I was silent. All my sweet, spider man sass was gone. I just felt tired and hurt. I hate being yelled at, sue me.

Tony must have noted my feelings because he deflated almost immediately.

'Look Peter. You're my kid. If something is wrong you have to tell me, okay?'

That really touched me.

Like damn. I knew I was his kid, but he never really said it much.

I was about to reply, but JARVIS voiced in.

'Sorry sir, there appears to be trouble in the city'

Tony sighed then glanced at me

'You got it in you to fight?'

The whole team followed his gaze and I blushed. Note to self; start getting used to attention.

'Ya' do I though? We're about to find out.

'Alright then. Avengers plus Spiderman assemble!'

We all run out of the living room. As I ran I felt uneasiness in my stomach. It was just eight am. It's gonna be a long the elevator, tony spoke up.

'Just so you know, we're not done talking'

I smiled at him and nodded.

We got out of the building.

I accept constructive criticism and all feedback is treasured. I try to post a chapter every two days so don't worry about updates!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Bruce's pov_**

I stayed behind at the tower.

'JARVIS, show me the team'

'Yes, Mr. Banner'

And with that the AI showed me footage of the team. Ever since I stopped being the Hulk, I started just monitoring the fights. I basically have to tell them their weaknesses afrtr their done and then we work on them during our training sessions. It was interesting really, kinda like watching WWE but then this has more 'life and death' shit attached. Tony wasn't exactly comfortable with me doing this because he thought it would 'stress me out'. Even Clint voiced some concerns but I wanted to help.

I usually did it while listening to music just to keep the Other Guy on the low. Today I was listening to Amy Winehouse {Lord bless her soul} when I noticed something.

They were fighting some sort of large humanoid mutants. They don't seem too threating. They're each about eight feet tall, blue, with veins popping out where veins probably shouldn't be popping. They're about ten of them, but the area looks devastated. The mutants seem to be able to bend metal. Like seriously, this is some Toph Beifong shit. They manipulated the streetlights into advancing towards the Avengers. Nat gracefully backflips away from them and Thor jumps to another direction. A legion of cars is hurled towards Tony and Steve, but these too are avoided with much ease.

It's not long before there are only two of the mutants are not capacitated. Sam and peter are standing together when the mutant makes a sewer plate fly towards them. Sam flew away quite easily but Peter was still there.

He looked dazed. He was tired and confused and looked so…. Aggravated.

The plate hit him on the shoulder and he was off his feet, passed out on the concrete.

Sure the hit must have hurt, but it was unlike Peter to be so tired especially so early in the morning. Okay, something was definitely wrong with this kid. What was it that Nat had said? Throwing up for the past week? What could be wrong with him? He rarely ever got sick after the spider bite increased his immunity to illness. Could this be an effect of the spider bite?

I grimaced.

I seem to remember that tony and I were supposed to carry out some tests on Peter's blood, but we got caught up. Now we definitely need to check him up.

**_SAMS POV_**

Shit.

Fuck.

Bloody, fuckin, damnity damn.

Peter's in my arms right now. I feel so guilty. I assumed Peter would use his Spidey senses and just jump out, but then again he's been out of it for the past two weeks. Not to mention, Nat mentioned he's been throwing up.

'It's not your fault, Sam', Steve's voice took me out of my thoughts. I smiled up at him.

'He shouldn't've have come. He's been out of it', I said.

We all looked at Steve to see what he thought we should do.

**_Clint's pov_**

'Let's get back to the tower,' Steve ordered as he carried the Amazing Spiderman in his arms, 'then Tony and Bruce will run some tests to see what's wrong with him'

I'm really worried about the lil guy. He's the closest thing I've had to a little brother. I mean who will I plan my pranks with. Whatever it is I hope he's okay.

**At the tower**

It's been about an hour. I've been given guard duty on peter and it looks like he's stirring. For a moment he just looks at me and I give him my signature grin ( trademark).

'What happened?'

'You scaring us is what happened'

**_Peter's pov_**

I wake up and Hawkeye is looking at me with a mild smirk on his face. I try to get up with my arms but a blinding pain radiates from my shoulder causing me to lay right back down. I won't lie for a moment I saw red. The grin on Hawkeye's face disappears and is replaced by a concerned stare.

'Whoa. Easy now, buddy. Your shoulder took quite the hit back there.' He said as his strong arms firmly placed my body on the table.

I look at my shoulder and note that it is wrapped in a bandage and the area around it is a sickening shade of scarlet. I vaguely remember the fight with the mutants and being hit by the sewer plate and thence passing out.

But, it really should have healed by now.

As I lay there, Clint's eyes did not lose their grip on mine and it was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

'What's up, Clint'

'What's up is somethings wrong and you aren't telling me. Not gonna lie Peter, that sorts hurts, 'he deadpans.

A wave of guilt crashed over the shore of my soul. (Damn. I could be the next Shakespeare)

'Peter, please tell me what's wrong'

Sigh.

'Okay. Lately I've been feeling like shit. My…my powers have been going hay-wire and my body,' I flushed at that. It's like talking about puberty. Gross.

'What about your body?'

'My body feels….. Weird, and not normal weird'

Well…. That was easier than I thought it would be.

'Tony and Bruce wanted to run some tests on you but we waited for you to give them consent.'

'Oh.' I really didn't want to be anyone's guinea pig. I mean I've tangoed with Doc Oc before and that nigga was hell bent on testing me. I guess I just really hate the idea.

Clint must have noted my weariness of the idea.

'Hey, Peter' I looked down. I've been really emotional lately, I mean, I'm on the verge of tears at the thought of being played with.

'Look, we won't do anything too invasive. If you feel uncomfortable, all you have to do is say stop and we'll stop.'

I don't know what came over me but I hugged him.

**_Clint's pov_**

I felt a pair of arms grip my neck.

'Thanks' I heard my metaphorical lil bro say.

**_Two Hours and a Few Tests later_**

**_Peter's Pov_**

Tony and Bruce had taken a few blood samples and one urine. We were waiting for one of Tony's machines to give us an answer as well as the two scientists.

It felt like forever but eventually, out came an excited Bruce and a horrified Tony.

'Guys, you won't believe this' Bruce said.

We all looked up.

'Peters eight weeks pregnant' whispered Tony.

'What?!' I shouted. Me? Pregnant? I'm a boy, actually, its spider MAN.

'The blood tests show that the spider that bit Peter was not on bit by any old spider….. It was a female spider!'

Que dramatic gasp from the other Avengers.

'This female DNA merger with his own causing some physiological changes,' he handed me an X-ray of me. It looked normal except for a hallow area behind my urethra.

'He has a uterus', Dr Banner practically squealed. 'And it's currently holding a lil something… or should I say, someone'

There was a silence.

**_Sam's Pov_**

I was confused.

'So what, he just got pregnant on his own?' I asked.

'Actually…. No, that would be unlikely'

We all looked at Peter, who seemed as confused as us. Then, there was a sudden look of realisation on his face. Guess he knows who the father is.

**_Peter's Pov_**

Shit. Oh no, oh no oh no. fuck.

It's Wade. It has to be Wade, he's the only one I've ever slept with and he's the only one who rides my ass AKA the place where I apparently get inseminated.

Then they must have seen my revelation because all of a sudden they were all ranting about 'OMG Peter has sex' and 'this should be good'.

Cap was the one to bring down the hubbub.

'Who's responsible Peter?'

I couldn't say. They would all be so disappointed with me. So what?! It was my life.

'Who's responsible, son'

'You're not gonna like this'

'Spill the beans, Petey, who's the lucky guy' Clint said.

Okay, so they all knew I was bisexual but I still don't think they'll like this.

'It's a guy named Wade'

They all stood shocked. Mouths mostly agape.

'Who?' asked Tony?

'Wade Wilson', I said with as much conviction in my voice as I could muster.

Well, that was awkward. Tell me all your thought. PLEASE R and R, and don't forget to follow me on Instagram Empress805, RaniK


	4. Hey Guys!

hey, guys...

thank you all for reading this, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd comment on my work...

I want to know how you all feel about this, so, please comment.

AND the next chapter is coming on thursday!!!

THANK YOU


End file.
